Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient support which can be used in a bed or flat surface and in particular to a system and method for support of the body, in particular in the prone position, which can also be used for turning and repositioning of a patient in a bed or on a flat surface.
Description of Related Art
Hospital bed and other patient static air and dynamic air supports are known. Typically, such patient supports are used to provide a support surface for patients or other individuals for treatment, recuperation, or rest and prevention of skin breakdown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,404 describes a positioning aid for restraining and immobilizing a part of the body of a medical patient including an air-tight flexible bag and deformable spherulic beads of expanded polystyrene are confined in the bag. A valve communicates with the interior of the bag for evacuating air therefrom. The bag becomes rigid upon evacuation of air from the bag.
It is desirable to provide an improved support off-loading the patient in the prone position including bony prominences.